Password Sam Fenton
by Ghostboy95
Summary: Remember Danny's fight with Vortex? Well Sam never saw what made Danny so happy and he swore Tucker to secrecy about it too. But he hide the video file with in the ghost files protected with a password. But now Sam knows about the file and want in. Oh and now she's been left alone with it. One shot.


Password Sam Fenton.

One shot.

Sam's POV.

I, Samantha Manson am simple girl.

"C'mon Danny tell me what's in it." I say firmly.

All I want to do is find out what's in this password protected file that was rather well hidden within Danny's computer and within the ghost files. Hidden from everyone but apparently the files creators and that apparently was Danny and Tucker.

"No Sam. It's not that important." Danny says nervously rubbing the back of his neck. "Tuck back me up here."

"It's true Sam. It's nothing that matters to me. Only Danny." Tucker says smirking.

"Tucker." Danny says looking at Tucker annoyed.

"Sorry dude." Tucker says smirking.

"So what's in there that's so important to you Danny?" I ask jabbing him in the chest unhappily.

"Calm down Sam." Danny says smiling and phasing out of my touch.

My hand passes through chest and I pull it back feeling the cold.

"Hey Tucker let's go on patrol. Sam's got update duty this week." Danny says transforming and grabbing Tucker turning him intangible.

"HEY!" Tucker yells flying through the roof of Danny's room.

"Leave me alone with your own password protected file huh." I say with an evil smirk. "Well I know what I'm going to do tonight."

I start with the most obvious password I can think of.

Paulina Fenton.

Incorrect Password. The message states.

"Really? Now you change your password." I ask annoyed at Danny for his sudden competency.

"Well I'll keep trying." I say determinedly.

Ghost Boy.

Incorrect Password.

Danny Phantom.

Incorrect Password.

Tucker's a fool.

Incorrect Password.

Sammy.

 _If that one works I'll end him._

Incorrect Password.

 _And the ghost boy lives on….sort of._

TuckerSam.

Incorrect Password.

"Oh c'mon."

Danny Fenton.

Incorrect Password.

 _This isn't working._

I stare at the failure message trying to imagine it bursting into flames.

"I wonder if Technus would help me." I shake my head. "No he'd just cause more trouble than it would be worth."

I return to updating the ghost files on our most recent battles. Ever since things started to get serious in our fights Tucker and I have been logging all of our injuries and how battles went. We've managed to comprise a serious list, most of it Danny, but it's a long one none the less. I finish updating the files and go back to the locked mystery file.

"No he wouldn't." I say shivering at the horrible idea.

 _Nothing else to try I guess._

Valerie Fenton.

Incorrect Password.

"Oh thank goodness." I say sighing with relief.

Dash sucks.

Incorrect Password.

"What is it?" I ask growling frustration.

Dash is a loser.

Incorrect Password.

Dash is an idiot.

Incorrect Password.

I'm gonna haunt Dash.

Incorrect Password.

"Damn you Danny Fenton." I yell out in anger.

"What's wrong Sam?" A voice asks behind me.

"Jazz!" I exclaim and scramble back falling out of my seat.

"Haha." Jazz laughs at my reaction. "So...what's got you so mad at Danny? He call you Sammy again?"

"Huh?" I wonder out loud confused while getting up. "Oh right. He has a locked file hidden within the ghost files and he won't tell me what he has in their."

"Oh you found that too eh?" Jazz says smiling.

I nod.

"Well I admit I am curious about how long it take you to find it." Jazz says rubbing her chin in thought. "Well let's try his password."

"He changed since we guessed it last time." I say glaring at the computer.

"I know what he changed it to." Jazz says in a sing song voice.

"What? How do you know?" I ask switching my glare to Jazz.

"Haha. You know Danny always switches his password to the his most recent crush." Jazz says smiling even bigger.

"I already tried Valerie Fenton." I say unhappily.

"That's not it." Jazz says smiling.

"Well I don't know who his most recent crush is." I say upsetly crossing my arms.

"Haha sure you do. I'm quite sure that you know her pretty darn well." Jazz says poking me in the arm. I give her a glare that could turn someone to ashes.

"Man you two are blind." Jazz says shaking her head. "You remember the fight with Vortex?"

"I-Yeah. Why?" I ask confused by her seemingly off track question.

"You remember about how happy Danny was that it changed the weather to sunny and bright?" Jazz asks smiling again.

"Yes." I say starting to get irritated with her.

"Well let me show you what actually played to make Danny that happy." Jazz says typing the password and hitting enter.

She brings up the video file and hits play.

It's a video of me.

And Danny.

On a date.

I look at the screen shocked.

"The password was Sam Fenton." Jazz says leaving up the stairs.

I stand there mouth open and brian unable to function.

"So Sam you done updat-" Danny says phasing through the roof.

He stops seeing my staring at the repeating video file.

"You got in." He says quietly.

I nod slowly.

"So you know the password?" Danny asks still quiet.

I nod again.

"I-uh well see the thi-."

I cut him off with a kiss. After a moment I step back blushing like a strawberry.

"Why didn't you say something you big dummy." I say happily.

Danny looks at me shocked.

"Well?" I ask again. Danny shakes his head and looks at me smiling.

"I was afraid that if you didn't like me back I would lose the friendship I have with you." He says quietly. "But I guess I was wrong."

"Yes you were." I say smiling.

He turns back to Danny Fenton and lands beside me.

"So Sammy. Want to go out on a date with me?" He asks shyly.

"I do." I say kissing him again.

 _Damn that feels good._

I pull back getting an after thought. "Don't call me Sammy again."

A/N Had this idea a while ago and never got the chance to write it up. Hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
